22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yina Krin
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Yina Krin CURRENT RANK: Lieutenant CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: On extended medical leave SERVICE NUMBER: MX 050-28 SPECIES: 'Bajoran '''GENDER/SEX: '''Female '''AGE: '''26 '''DATE OF BIRTH: ' Aug 17th, 2388 64386.42 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: Dinaaj, Kendra Province, Bajor, Bajor System PARENTS: ''' Koran and Anara Krin '''SIBLINGS: Soran (brother); Jamel (brother); Karena (sister) MARITAL STATUS: 'Single '''CHILDREN:'None '''QUARTERS: USS Adagio, Deck 7, Room 2505 RELIGIOUS PREFERENCE: The Way of the Prophets (Bajoran Religion) CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.78 meters, '''WEIGHT: 61.82 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Red EYE COLOR: Green 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Primary and Secondary Education, Dinaaj, Bajor *Starfleet Academy (2406 - 2410) *Starfleet Academy Engineering Branch School (2410-2412) 'Qualifications' *Bridge Officer Certification *Department Head Certification *Engineering Officer Certification *Warp Propulsion Specialist *Computer Specialist *Damage Control Specialist 'Languages' Federation Standard Bajoran 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: ''' No '''Academic Major: Astronautics Professional Major: ''' Warp Propulsion Systems '''Professional Minor: Starship Computer Systems Class Year: '''2412 '''Class Rank: Top 30% Reprimands: '''1 '''Commendations: 0 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Promotion History' *Stardate: 86219.10 Commissioned as Ensign *Stardate: 87599.41 Promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade *Stardate: 88649.69 Promoted to Lieutenant 'Service History' *Stardate: 80795.39 - 86219.10 - Starfleet Academy *Stardate: 86219.10 - 86219.10 – Engineering Branch School *Stardate: 86219.10 - Assigned to U.S.S. Nevada for Cadet Cruise *Stardate: 86681.79 - 87599.41 Department Head School *Stardate: 87599.41 - Assigned to U.S.S. Nevada as a Junior Engineering Officer *Stardate: 88464.35 - Assigned to U.S.S. Valiant as Engineering Officer. *Stardate: 88650.91 - Assigned to U.S.S. Adagio as Engineering Officer 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' On or about 88569.78 Lieutenant junior grade Yina Krin accompanied an away team from the USS Valiant. The team boarded a borg transmission cube in order to locate and retrieve a Borg electronic warfare system which had been devastatingly effective against the defending forces at the Battle of Defera. Lieutenant Yina distinguished herself and acted in the highest tradition of excellence of Starfleet by having helped obtain -- at significant danger of life and limb – this important piece of enemy technology. For this Lieutenant JG Yina was awarded: *1 Defense of Defera Campaign Ribbon *1 Silver Palm *1 Commendation for Bravery 'Demerits and Reprimands' On or about 82753.13, Cadet Yina Krin was caught bringing contraband items into the cadet barracks. For this Cadet Yina was given a Demerit on her academy record and assigned non-judicial punishment. (OOC Note: Contraband item was alcohol for a birthday party.) '' 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' to be added later. 'Hobbies and Interests' to be added later. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' '''Next of Kin:' Koran Krin father Dates and results of tests and screenings: *Aug 18, 2406 - Passed Starfleet Academy preadmissions medical examination. *Jun 8, 2410 - Routine medical examination for all new crewmembers, Dr. Janice Klien, USS Nevada. Subject was found to be in excellent health. *Nov 06 2414 - Routine medical examination required for all new crewmembers, Dr. Jonas Bell, USS Valiant. Subject was found to be in excellent health. Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: *Yina Krin contracted Bajoran Flu in 2394 and was in critical condition when taken to the Federation hospital in Dinaaj, due to severe dehydration. She was stabilized and after two days of treatment was allowed to go home. *During her teenage years Yina developed problems with anxiety and obsessive compulsive disorder. With anti-anxiety medication and psychotherapy she was able to bring these problems under control. *Yina Krin was injured in a shuttle accident, in 2410, while serving aboard the USS Nevade. Her injuries included a broken leg, several cracked ribs, and a concussion. She was treated and release. She was off duty for several days. List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: Yina Krin takes no regular medications at this time. For a time she was taking an anti-anxiety medication, but has since stopped. Allergies: Yina has a severe allergy to Bajoran Shrimp. 'Psychological Notes' Yina has in the past had issues with anxiety and OCD. The treatment provided her was very successful and she currently has no major symptoms. However, when under stress she does at times display some symptoms. Yina looks up to her older brother, perhaps even to the point of idolizing him. As children her parents were often away on business and her older brother was the one who cared for the children. Soran, her brother, was very protective of his siblings even fending off bullies at school. When Soran went off to join Starfleet, Yina quickly decided to follow in his footsteps and join Starfleet as well. Yina Krin tends to drink more than she probably should at times. She tends to do this when she is under stress, which is fairly often for her. Category:Lieutenants Category:Characters